Mystery in the Forbidden Forest
by Everqueen
Summary: A strange woman is discovered in the forbidden forest. Star WarsHarry Potter Crossover
1. Default Chapter

Well, this was written a year ago. I own none of the characters here, just the story concept. If stuff is wrong with star wars facts, sorry about that. I am not the star wars fanatic in this household, I'm the trekkie. This was written before book 5 of Harry Potter, so that doesn't fit in. Hope you guys like this story.   
  
Everqueen 


	2. Crashed

The young officer sighed, bored. He always got stuck with night duty. Leaning back in his chair, he played the handheld Solitaire game, losing as always. Suddenly the room was lit with a alarming red glow. Dropping his game in amazment, the young man almost popped out of his seat to stare at the radar screen ahead of him. With the push of a button, he turned on the intercom and barked out the code for Unidentified Flying Object.....  
  
  
  
The officers hovered over the radar screen 2 long minutes later and watched as the object suddenly disappeared. The coordinates were London, England. The all looked dumbfounded as the young officer turned on CNN and heard the incoming breaking news.   
  
"This is Lisa Smith reporting. This just in, an unidentified aircraft was just spotted flying in restricted space directly over the parlement in London England. Eye witness reports state the aircraft was 'Y' in shape. Where abouts at this time are unknown. We go live to our corospondant in London."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Lisa, If I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes, I would not have believed it. It was like something out of a sci fi show...."   
  
The announcement went on, but all the world needed to hear was aliens had landed in broad daylight in England and a mass panic of the muggle world was startled. Most magical folks just shook their head at their muggle counterparts and went on with their daily lives, not realizing that for once the muggles were correct.  
  
  
  
The Y-wing touched down gently about a mile from the old castle, in an dark, damp forest. The hatch opened and the pilot rose from the seat to peer around at the surrounding forest. With a sigh, the pilot reached up to pull back the hood of a cloak to reveal a delicate looking woman. She looked down at the covered trashcan shaped druid on her wing.   
  
"Well, R2, what did we blow in this landing?" she asked. Looking at her control panel she watched the damage report come up with a groan. "Damn" she muttered softly. With a lithness to her, she jumped from the cockpit, to the ground. "See if you can get communications up first, R2. I don't see how we will fix propulsions here. Their civilization seems to primitive." A few beeps and other noises was the droids response and she nodded, satisfied. Turning from the craft she peered out into the dark forest around them and gazed out as if looking for something. "Try and make it fast R2, I sense great evil in this forest." 


	3. Protection

Harry stood his ground before Lucius, his wand having fallen somewhere behind him. He still did not know how he got into the forbidden forest. He had never sleep walked before. Lucius had his wand trained on Harry and was talking about taking him to Voldemort and becoming second in command. Not really caring much about what was being said, Harry moved his eyes back and forth, looking for a weapon or something. Neither he nor Lucius noticed the dark figure perched up in the treetop overhead.   
  
  
  
Jenna Skywalker watched silently as the older man continued to tell the young boy about his plans to take him to his master. She tried to figure out if the stick in his hand was a lightsaber, as she noticed a similar one behind the young boy.   
  
  
  
Watching the man raise the stick, she frowned as the boy cowered and realized that he was about to attack. Holding out a hand she raised the stick behind the boy up and as it levitated past him, the boy grabbed it and held it in front of him. With a shouted word she didn't understand, the man aimed his stick at the boy and the boys stick flew from his hand. With a silent sigh, Jenna stood and quickly braced herself and jumped, landing silently, hood up, in front of Harry.   
  
  
  
Taking advantage of his astonishment, Jenna called on the force and with the wave of her hand, the man flew back into a tree, the wind knocked out of him. She approached him as she drew her lightsaber and as the purple beam shot to life she started to speak low.  
  
  
  
"You do not want to harm this boy!"  
  
Lucius repeated her "I do not want to harm this boy."  
  
  
  
"You will leave these woods."  
  
  
  
"I will leave these woods." with this, Lucius got up and turned and left the area, not returning.  
  
  
  
Shaking her head slightly she turned to the young boy and found herself face to face with an armed Harry. She studied him for a second, and realized while he was short for his age, he must have been at least 15 years of age. She turned her saber off and put it back on her belt. Her arms at her sides she studied him and wondered about the scar on his forehead.  
  
  
  
Finally, seeing he wasn't going to speak, she said "I mean you no harm". Harry just stared at her, never having seen her weapon before, his eyes went to her lightsaber and back to her as she spoke again. "This forest is not safe, you should return home." He realized she spoke to him as a child, when she herself did not look much older then him. "Who are you?"   
  
  
  
Jenna smiled softly and gave a formal bow, "I am Jenna Skywalker. Jedi Master. Who might you be?" Harry blinked at the title, not knowing what it meant and then he muttered "I'm Harry Potter. I'm a wizard." She smiled to him "Well, Harry Potter, you really must not stay in these woods." Her smile fades as she looks behind her "Quick, where do you live, there is something coming."   
  
As Harry pointed, Jenna grabbed his arm and started to run in the direction he pointed, towards Hogwarts. He could not believe how fast she ran and it was all he could do to keep up. When they reached the clearing behind Hagrid's house he was gasping for breathe and bent over, breathing hard. She just stood looking curiously at the cottage and then the castle. "You live there?"   
  
Harry realized that she must only see smoldering ruins and was trying to think of an appropriate reply when she spoke again "It's magnificant!" Harry grinned at her and was about to comment when behind them he heard the voice of Hagrid behind him. "Harry, is that you? Who's that with you?" Harry and Jenna both turn and Harry looks relieved to see his friend and Jenna wonders if he is a relative of her father's friend, Chewbacca. Hagrid frowns and with a quick move, pulls Harry away from the stranger. Jenna sees this move and realizes it is one of protection and with a bow to Harry and a soft "You are safe now" She turns and runs into the forest, disappearing in the blink of an eye. As soon as she is out of sight, she jumps into the trees and moves back silently to hear their conversation.  
  
  
  
"...Honestly Hagrid, she is not bad. She saved me from Lucius Malfoy taking me toVold.. I mean You know who."  
  
Hagrid sighed "Be that as it may, we must inform Professor Dumbledore that there is a strange woman in the forest. Come along Harry. Let's go"  
  
  
  
She sighed and watched them walk towards the lit castle before moving silently and swiftly back to her Y-wing and R2-D2. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out ways to keep them from finding the Y-wing and R2. This was a primitive culture. Saving the young boy might have been a foolish thing after all, even if her Jedi training demanded it. With a sigh she jumped into the clearing and walked towards R2 "report R2"....  
  
Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, sucking at a lemon drop when the door to his office opened and Hagrid's shaggy head came around the corner.   
  
"Ahhh, Hagrid. Come in, come in. How can i help you? And Harry too. What is going on?" Dumbledore, smiling to them both, waits patiently for them to enter and start telling him their problem.  
  
  
  
"Ahh, Professor Dumbledore, sir! We's met a woman in the forbidden forest. She saved young Harry here from being taken by Lucius Malfoy. She returned him to school grounds and as soon as he was in my care she just disappeared into the forest, as if she was never there."  
  
  
  
Dumbledore digested this information from Hagrid before looking at Harry. "Did she speak? Tell you who she was, where she is from?"  
  
  
  
Harry nodded "A bit, Professor. She said her name was Jenna..... Skywalker, I do believe. She said she was a Jeti Master or something like that. She used it as her title..."  
  
  
  
"A Jeti Master?" Dumbledore's brow furrowed in confusion and then cleared. "We will look into this, don't worry Harry." Harry looked a bit downcast "Please don't harm her, she did save me from Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore nodded "She will not be harmed. I will think on how to proceed about Lucius though." Albus stands and walks to Harry, hand on his shoulder "Now return to your tower and go to sleep." He hands him a paper, giving him pass to walk the halls to his dorm "Straight to bed you go."  
  
  
  
After Harry had left, Albus turned and walked back to Hagrid. "Hagrid, we must find out more about this woman. If her helping Harry against Lucius was all a ploy, then the students are in danger. Find out where she is. Be careful, if she is on Voldemort's side, she might turn on you."   
  
Hagrid nods to Albus "No fear, Professor, I'll handle this. Me and Fang know every inch of that forest, we will find her." He gives an akward bow to Dumbledore and then walks from his office. 


	4. Discovered

Leaning over the cockpit side, she read the report from R2 about their progress on getting communications back online. They just needed to bypass the circuit relays that had been damaged and it would be fixed, but it was proving to be tricky.   
  
Letting her feet leave the wing, she leaned farther into the cockpit to connect a wire that had fallen loose. She muttered a soft curse to herself, this was the 4th time the wire had come loose. "R2, i need some wire tape for this connection. Send some up here, please!" The wire tape soared from R2 and landed in the seat where, without looking she grabbed it and started to tape the connection.  
  
  
  
Hagrid came up silently to the edge of the clearing and the first thing he saw was a very shapely female bottom and impossibly long shapely legs. His mouth went dry as her legs kicked and she sunk lower into the opening of the strange craft parked there. His eyes took the strange craft in and then widened to twice their size when a moving trash bin came around the side of it on 3 wheeled legs. The female voice he had heard earlier talking to Harry drifted from the opening. "R2, try it now. There were two connections broken." The trash bin made some odd beeping sounds and a odd round rod came from a hidden opening and fitted in with the ship, turning the panel it fitted with.   
  
  
  
After a few seconds a low curse was heard from the woman and a leg kicked in frustration. Hagrid took his eyes from the trash bin and looked back at the cute bottom. Suddenly she exclaimed loudly "WHAT?" and her body become visible as she moved to look in his direction. Her startled eyes came in contact with his .   
  
She groaned and her head fell back into the cockpit "Oh no...." She raised herself out of the Y-wing and hopped lightly from the wing to the ground. "Hello again." Hagrid stared at the lovely woman before him. "Hello" She smiled a bit sadly "Ummm, I guess you found me." Hagrid nodded to her and looked at the trash bin again. "What is that?"   
  
  
  
Jenna smiled at R2 and then to Hagrid "That is my droid. He is R2 D2. I just call him R2. He has been in the family for years. He belonged to my grandfather on my mother's side."  
  
  
  
Hagrid nodded, not understanding about a droid, but knowing about families. "Professor Dumbledore would like to meet with you." Jenna turned her head to look at the large man standing with her in the clearing. She studied him for a second, wondering if he could be trusted. Finally she nods "Fine, I will go and meet this Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid nods, happy this is turning out easier then he thought it would.   
  
  
  
Jenna turns to the Y-wing and jumps up onto the wing again, leaning into the cockpit for her lightsaber and cloak. The lightsaber going into it's hidden pocket within the cloak. She pulls it on as she turns to look at him "I am ready." She lightly jumps from the wing again and stops before R2. "R2, keep working on the communications. We must get that up and running." R2 gives an affirmative beep and moves back to the other side of the ship. She turns and follows Hagrid into the forest, following him silently, her eyes taking in his wide shoulders and long hair. She smiles to herself, she has always liked longer hair, like her father. Her Uncle Luke wore his short as her father's was always longer. She was a tiny woman and if she was to ever have a husband, a man of Hagrid's size was what she had always envisioned.   
  
  
  
Shaking her head to dispell the thoughts as they came up to the castle, she sighed. She was a Jedi Master, and it was not for her to have a husband. No matter that Hagrid had caught her eye....  
  
As they approached the castle, Jenna turned to look up at Hagrid "What is the name and purpose of this building, Hagrid?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Hagrid looked down at the upturned, pixish face of the lovely young woman with a smile. His voice was filled with pride as he looked towards the majestic castle, the towering spires and flying butresses. "This is Hogwarts. School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster. He is the one who is wanting to see ya."  
  
  
  
Jenna smiled to him for his explanation. "It is magnificent. I take it that you get many visitors. It is truely awesome." She looked back to the castle and in her mind this is how the castle her mother had grown up looked like. She had never seen the castle on Alderon, her grandfather had destroyed that world years before she was born. Her mother had told her stories of it and had found a painting of it on some outer world and this resembled it a great deal.   
  
  
  
Hagrid smiled at her words and shook his head "No, except to other wizarding folk, this castle comes across as a large ruined castle. It's magically protected. I am not sure how you are able to see it though. You are not a witch are you?"  
  
  
  
Jenna shook her head. "No, I am a Jedi though. That might have something to do with it. Those of the Jedi order are more in tune with the force then those who aren't, except Sith lords, they are our equal...." she frowned as she thought of the Sith Lord that she had followed to this sector. She was sure he was here on this planet, but kept that to herself. She really needed to get that communication up.   
  
  
  
As they entered the massive front doors of Hogwarts she stopped for a moment to admire the majestic entrance to the castle. Students in black robes, carrying books and bags roamed past. Few were engrossed in conversations amongst themselves, but many turned to look at the stranger with Hagrid. The delicacy of her face had many of the boys staring open mouthed. Her apparant youth had them wondering if she was a 7th year from another wizarding school, or if she was a recent graduate.   
  
  
  
Down the corridore, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking on their way outside, on their way to Herbology in Greenroom 3. Harry looked up right at the moment that Jenna turned to look in his direction and he gave a smile. Ron and Hermione turned to see who Harry was smiling at and Ron muttered "Who is that?" Hermione frowned darkly at Ron and Harry. "If they want us to know, they will tell us later..." her voice faded off as they came up to Hagrid and Jenna.  
  
  
  
Jenna smiled at Harry. "Hello again, Harry Potter. I trust you are well?" Harry blushed to his roots and nodded "Just fine, Jenna Skywalker. These are my best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Ron and Hermione both nodded and said hello before Hagrid broke in with a small scowl. "Sorry to bust this up, but you three have class and Jenna and I need to be going." He cupped Jenna's elbow and lead her off in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Jenna turned her head to say good-bye to Harry and his friends, but was surprised by the shocked look they were giving Hagrid and didn't say anything.   
  
  
  
Harry pushed the heavy door open. "That was weird. It was like he didn't want us to talk to her. I mean, I had met her before, but that was very odd for Hagrid." Ron and Hermione both stopped and gave him a shocked look "You have met her before?" Harry nodded and told them the whole story of how they met on their way to Herbology. Hermoine remained silent through the story, half listening, still puzzling over Hagrid's reaction to their talking to her. Before opening the door to Greenhouse 3, she realized what he was acting like and muttered to her friends "It was almost like he was jealous." The looks on Ron and Harry's face told her that they agreed with her.  
  
  
  
They came to a large bird statue. The wings of the statue were up as if the bird was about to take off. "Gumdrop" Hagrid said and the statue began to spin to the left, showing a staircase. Hagrid stepped onto the 3rd stair and Jenna followed him onto and stood on the 5th stair. She looked up to him with a slight frown "Are you ok Hagrid?" Hagrid nodded and with quick thinking said "They would have been late to class and Professor Dumbledore is anxious to see us." Jenna nodded, knowing it wasn't the whole truth, but remained silent. The staircase stopped rising and they stood before a wooden door. Hagrid knocked on it and heard "Enter" from within.  
  
  
  
Jenna followed Hagrid in. His size hid the Headmaster from her view for a moment and then he stepped aside. A warmly lit room with books and a large desk came into view. An old man with a long white beard and hair stepped from around the desk and approached. She studied the man, Dumbledore she assumed. His eyes were guarded, but laugh lines around his eyes and mouth showed that he was usually jovial. Hagrid introduced them and Dumbledore observed the calm young woman before him. She wore black slacks and a white shirt. Her long black hair was pulled back from her face in two braids on each side and tied in the back. A black cloak hung from her shoulders. He noticed her facial features were very delicate and he realized that you put this woman in a gown and she would be an enchanting creature. He looked to Hagrid, who was staring at Jenna also in the soft light and realized that his groundskeeper felt the same way. He inwardly hopped that she was everything that she appeared to be. Hagrid needed some good things to happen in his life.  
  
  
  
Finally Dumbledore held a hand out to Jenna. "Call me Albus. Have a seat, young lady." Jenna smiled, but wondered why everyone always thought she was young or in need of protection. She followed his directions and sat in one of the wing back chairs before the desk. Albus directed Hagrid into the other one and sat back in his seat. "So, Jenna. Tell me what brings you to Hogwarts?"   
  
Jenna sat silently for a moment, judging the character of these men and then took a deep breathe and began.... 


	5. Confessions

The following is Jenna's explanation to her presence on Earth and at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
"I am a Jedi Master. Every living thing has a force within it and sometimes beings can harness that force for extreme good or extreme evil. The Jedi use it for good, the Order of the Sith use it for bad.   
  
  
  
My Uncle Luke was my teacher in the ways of the Jedi. He is my mother's twin. They were seperated at birth to protect them from their father, Anakin Skywalker. He had become a Sith Lord named Darth Vadar.   
  
  
  
Well, to make a long story short. My father was hired by my uncle to fly him somewhere and in the process they became involved in helping to over throw the Sith's empire. They met my mother, my uncle trained in the ways of the Jedi, and in the end he met up with my grandfather and his master, Emperor Palpatine. When Palpatine tried to kill my father, my grandfather realized that he needed to save his son and died doing so. My uncle was saved though, and he and my grandfather bonded in the moments before my grandfather died.  
  
  
  
Anyways, a few years after that, my twin brother, Jaceam, and I were born. A few years later, my brother Anakin was born. We all were trained in the art of the Jedi, under our uncle. Finally we passed our final test and are now Jedi Masters. The Sith are rising up again though, and I followed the apprentice of the current master here, to this sector, or solar system as you call it. I do believe that he landed here on Earth, as it is the only viable planet, except for mars with protected gear.  
  
  
  
I am trying to get the communications up on my fighter to get in touch with my brother's as we were seperated a few weeks back. They need to know that I am here and that it is possible that the sith is here also."  
  
  
  
Jenna stops and looks at the incredulous faces of her audience. "I know it is hard to believe, but I speak the truth. If the sith lord has arrived here, he will try and enlist the help of your powerful citizens, but only if they follow the dark side."  
  
  
  
Dumbledore frowned and Hagrid was twisting his hands at this announcement. "Then he will be going after the one called Voldemort" Albus said. Hagrid visibly flinched at the name and Jenna wondered at the type of man this Voldemort must be, if he caused a man like Hagrid to flinch.  
  
  
  
Albus looked to Hagrid then to Jenna. "Well, if your dark sith lord has joined Voldemort, then things are very gruesome indeed." Hagrid nodded "Aye, with Voldemort's powers full now, he will start the building of his army. But he will also seek his revenge. Harry needs to be protected."   
  
Jenna looked at them "Harry Potter?" Albus nodded "Yes, Harry was a mere baby when Voldemort killed his parents. When he turned to curse him, the curse bounced off and reflected back on Voldemort. He has been hovering around, waiting to get the power to come back, and finally did it this past spring. He keeps trying to kill Harry as revenge."  
  
  
  
Jenna nodded "One thing that the Jedi are here for is to provide protection. If you will keep my landing a secret, I will help you protect Harry. If this Voldemort has really gotten the sith on his side, then you will need my skills."  
  
  
  
Albus studied her for a long time and then looked to Hagrid who was trying very hard to appear casual, but the eagerness reflected in his eyes. Finally Albus nodded "Fine. We must come up with a reason that you are here though. Something that will benefit the students...."  
  
Jenna looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you have a teacher to teach them about defending themselves?" Hagrid nodded "Aye, defense against the dark arts..." Jenna shook her head "no, I mean physically. In case they lose their wand and need hand to hand combat. I had to master that. Plus, any conditioning will make them more agile, always helpful in ducking spells or laser bolts."  
  
  
  
Albus nodded "That would be very helpful, and give a good reason for you to be here. Fine, I can not make attendance manditory, but I am sure that you will have no problem getting volunteers for this class." He gave her a pointed look and she blushed as Hagrid scowled.  
  
"Maybe Hagrid could assist you and help keep the students in line?" Albus suggested. Hagrid and Jenna both smiled to each other, loving the idea.  
  
  
  
Albus rose, "well, it's settled. If you would like to stay here, I will have rooms set up for you." Jenna nodded and looked to Hagrid and then Dumbledore "That will work. I must return to my craft for a bit longer, but I will be back in time for supper. My droid, R2, will watch the craft and continue the repairs. I will need to get my communicator from the fighter so he can keep me appraised on how repairs are."   
  
Albus nodded and stood "Well, it is settled Supper is at 6, I will make the announcement then. I do hope you will attend." At her nod, he continued. "Hagrid, you should proceed with her to her craft, as the forest is not safe for people to wander alone." Hagrid nodded and Jenna frowned, wondering again why people always thought she needed protection. She would enjoy the time with Hagrid though and smiled again.  
  
  
  
As they left the office, Dumbledore sank back into his chair and thoughtfull tugged at his beard. She would be a nice presence for Hagrid, but after the threat was over from this Sith Lord, she would be returning to her own world, universe, whatever. Hagrid would be heartbroken if that happened. He sighed, this was not going to be easy on his groundskeeper.  
  
Jenna left Hagrid at his hut to prepare for his class of the day, as she went on to the Y-wing and R2. He was teaching Gryffindor and Slytherin care of magical creatures this afternoon.   
  
  
  
The first thing he did was apologize to Harry, Ron and Hermione. All they did was give each other knowing looks and tell him no hard feelings. He wondered over that look as he led them around to the back of his hut, where Ronin, the centaur, was waiting. Over the next hour and a half, Ronin and Hagrid taught the class the basics about centaurs. After the class had left, Hagrid thanked Ronin again for agreeing to this demonstration.  
  
  
  
"I know the others are not happy that you agreed to this, but I thank you. I hope that this won't cause you any strife" Hagrid told his friend.  
  
  
  
Ronin shook his head "No, it is fine. Actually, I was wondering if you could give me some information about the strange craft in our forest. As well as the strange woman and .... 'thing' that are with it..." Hagrid sighed. "She is a nice woman. She is not from this world and is trying to get her craft repaired so she can leave. She thinks though that an evil person of her kind has joined forces with Voldemort and until her craft is ready, she has agreed to watch over Harry and the others, as she has the skills to fight this person. She means the forest no harm."  
  
Unbeknownst to Hagrid, he had become very protective sounding and acting in his speech and Ronin smiled inwardly. Any woman that could gain the affections of his friend Hagrid would be alright. He would tell the others of this development. "Do you think she would welcome a visit from me? That way I could tell the others about her personally, having met her?"  
  
  
  
Hagrid frowned a bit, but then his face cleared. "Well, Ronin. I am headed that way right now. She will be sleeping at Hogwarts. If you would like to meet her, I can introduce you." Ronin nodded and they set off into the forbidden forest.   
  
The two friends chatted comfortably as they walked, not really fearing the darkness of the forest. Finally they arrived at the clearing. As before, she was leaning into her cockpit, her hips swinging from side to side. Ronin turned to grin at Hagrid to find Hagrid staring at her like a lost man.  
  
  
  
Ronin nudged Hagrid, who looked away and blushed. The droid, R2, beeped a few times and Jenna's voice carried from the craft. "Be right there Hagrid. We almost have communications up from the craft to my communicator...." Hagrid nodded. Usually items such as that don't work on Hogwarts grounds, but her equipment was more high tech then the muggle stuff and the enchantments were item based, so it should work. If not, she would be returning daily to talk to R2.  
  
  
  
Hagrid called out to Jenna "No hurry, I brought a friend to meet you. He lives in the forest." Jenna looked up over the edge of the cockpit and her eyes widened at the sight of the centaur. "Oh my." She leaned back in and after another minute she pushed herself out and jumped down off the wing. "Ok, R2, try it in a moment". She walked over to where they were and momentarily her communicator beeped, the repair a success.  
  
Nodding to herself she turned to Hagrid and the odd creature. She looked up at him and he smiled to her. She saw friendlyness there and held her hand out for him to shake. Ronin knew at a touch that she was a kind woman and could honestly tell the others now that she was no threat. They conversed for a few more minutes and Ronin was delighted to see that Jenna seemed to share Hagrid's affection and he left them to gather a few of her things and returned to his own kind.   
  
  
  
Hagrid and Jenna returned to Hogwarts and she was delighted to see that her communicator worked on school ground. As she approached the castle she stopped Hagrid. "Hagrid, do you think that many students will come to my class tomorrow?" Hagrid stared down at her beautiful, pixiesh face for a moment, wondering how anyone could not want to spend time around her and he then nodded. "Well, Jenna. Harry will be there, as will Ron and Hermione. Ron's brother's and sister will show. The Quidditch team for Gryffindor will be there cause Harry is going. Since Harry is going, Draco Malfoy will show up, to see if he can best Harry. He will bring his friends as well as the Slytherin Quidditch team. The other houses Quidditch teams will not want to be left out and will show up as well as others from their houses. Don't worry, you will have students to teach."  
  
  
  
Jenna had grown a bit pale at this "I didn't know there would be so many". Hagrid smiled to her "If I can teach a class, Jenna, you can teach a class." His voice had grown very tender, reminding her of the soft spring rains of Yavin 4, where the Jedi school was at. She smiled at him and linked her arm in his and they entered the school like this.   
  
They looked at the clock in the entrance hall as they entered and saw that it was supper time. They made their way to the great hall, him leading her, as they walked arm in arm. Hagrid thought to himself that he felt like he was leading a fine lady towards a ball. Even dressed as they were, he knew she was special.   
  
As if by nature, she had walked gracefully beside him. She was use to walking on a man's arm due to her mother's position. She wondered what Hagrid would say if she told him that she was a princess. She shook her head, she never used that title.   
  
  
  
Hagrid opened the door the grand hall and all conversation stopped as every head turned to look at Hagrid and the beautiful stranger at his side. She gave Hagrid a nervous smile as they made their way to the teacher's table and Professor Dumbledore stood up and all eyes turned to him.   
  
"Everyone, I would like to introduce a special guest we will have here for awhile. Her name is Jenna Skywalker and she will be teaching you how to defend yourself physically against an attack. Classes will be held before supper. Classes are voluntary, but please at least come and watch a few of them, even if you don't participate. You will learn a great deal even from observations."   
  
  
  
With this, Dumbledore sat back down and the food appeared on the tables. Hagrid held out Jenna's seat and then sat next to her. On her right was a sour faced man with greasy hair. She turned to smile at him "Hello, I am Jenna and you are?" "Professor Snape" 


	6. Practice

Try as she might, Jenna was not able to engage Snape in conversation that night and ended up just turning from him completely and focusing her attention on Hagrid. Hagrid on the other hand, although happy to have her attention was a bit jealous that she even put that much effort into conversing with snape. He sighed inwardly to himself. Of course she would be more attracted to a man like Snape and not to a half giant like him.  
  
  
  
Jenna sensed his underlying sadness but didn't question him. After supper they made their way to the great room and he offered to show her his cottage and to meet Fang. She smiled at him and taking his arm again, off they went. Snape watched them thoughtfully from where he was standing, near the back wall.  
  
  
  
In Hagrid's cottage, she was greeted by a very large, drooly dog. "This is Fang" said Hagrid. Jenna smiled with delight as Fang approved of her and began to smother her in wet doggy kisses. Hagrid attempted to pull Fang off of her, knowing that women didn't like to be slobbered on, but after a moment he realized Jenna was giggling and petting Fang, so he gave up the fight.  
  
  
  
He poured himself and Jenna a cup of tea and they sat for hours, talking about everything under the sun and under distant stars. He told her of Voldemort and Harry's story more completely. She told him of her Grandfather, how he balanced the force out with his death.  
  
  
  
He told her of how his mom left him, giving into her Giant ways and how his dad was so proud of everything he did. She told him of her parents and how they met. He told her of school here at Hogwarts and how he was kicked out but Dumbledore believed in him. Jenna's opinion of Albus went up a notch at that point.  
  
  
  
She told him of her Jedi training on Yavin 4 and of her brothers always hovering over her, trying to protect her when most of the time she ended up protecting them.   
  
On and on they shared until they realized it was 2 in the morning. With great regret they bid each other good night and she walked alone to the castle, him watching her from the doorway. As she passed a patch of woods, she looked to the left suddenly and saw a large black shaggy dog watching her silently. She felt an unease around this animal that she didn't usually feel around animals. There was something about this dog that was not right. She shrugged and giving it one more look, she hurried to the castle and into the school.  
  
  
  
She made her way to her room and as she got ready for bed, she had no idea that her ability to teach had already been questioned by the students.  
  
  
  
Many of them had wondered how a tiny woman such as she was going to teach them to physically defend themselves, but they would find out soon enough.  
  
  
  
The morning came, bright and early and Jenna had to drag herself from her bed to do her morning routine. She had thought about Hagrid long after turning into bed. Throwing on her workout clothes, baggy black pants and a cropped off tank top, she grabbed her light saber and her laser ball and headed outside, not seeing a student up yet.  
  
  
  
She walked towards the quidditch field, not knowing what it was used for. She did not realize that in 10 minutes the Gryfindorr team would be coming out to practice.  
  
  
  
From the pocket of her pants, she pulled a jeweled scarf and having set the timing and power on the laser ball, she tied the scarf around her eyes and shot her saber to life. With a spoken word, she was off "Go"  
  
  
  
Instantly the laser ball started to spin and within seconds, the first laser beam shot at her, which she easily dodged. Within seconds a second beam was shot and she deflected this one harmlessly away with her lightsaber. Over and over the ball shot laser beams at her. After the first 40 shots, the laser ball sped up how many shots it would fire. By the time the quidditch team arrived at the field, brooms in hand, she was just a whirl in the middle of the field. The ends of her sash flying from the back of her head. Her lightsaber a purple streak as she deflected bolts of blue energy. She lept and twisted and avoided every shot.   
  
The team was in shock. Soon, more students began to join them, silently watching in awe as she dueled with the mechanical ball. The grace of her movements resembled that of a great gymnist, but the accuracy of her aim at deflecting the bolts proved that this was no game.   
  
  
  
About 20 minutes later she deflected the last bolt and spoke again. "Stop". Pressing the button, the blade of her lightsaber zapped away and she clipped it to her belt in one fluid movement. She reached up to untie the sash. The front of her shirt, soaked in sweat, as well as the sash. Her chest heaving from the exertion she removed the sash and turned to find about half of the student body on the edge of the field watching her silently.  
  
  
  
As she turned towards them, they suddenly burst into applause, the sound thundering through the almost empty field. Executing a well practiced curtsy, she started to walk towards them, the laser ball following behind her, hovering about eye level. As she reached them she reached out a hand and grabbed the laser ball and smiled to them.   
  
A mousy boy in the front spoke up. "Is that what you will be teaching us, Professor Skywalker?" Jenna laughed at him and a sighed voice said "Oh Neville". "No, not exactly. I will be teaching you to be more quick on your feet and to know when is the right time to make a move and when is the right time to defend and dodge. I will be giving an example of what you have just seen tonight using attacking students. Any may try. As for now, I need to freshen up and get something to eat. Excuse me!" With a graceful bow, she turned and walked towards the castle, waving to Hagrid, who was standing, water the pumpkins, watching her walk. He didn't notice that the water was running along the ground, saturating the water.  
  
  
  
Entering the castle, she started to make her way towards the stairs when a voice stopped her. "Very impressive." She turned to face Snape. "Thank you, Professor Snape." He scowled at her "You do know that the field is a playing field and you stopped the Gryfindorr team from practicing this morning, right?"   
  
Jenna paled a bit "I had no clue. Well, I will apologize to the team and find a new place to practice then. If you will excuse me, I need to shower." With a bow and a slight frown, she moved towards the stairs and hurried to her room without further incident. She wondered why she got the feeling that Professor Snape didn't like her. It would be a bit longer before she realized that he treated everyone that way.  
  
Jenna took a nice, steamy shower and then dried herself off on one of the fluffy towels the school provided. Wrapping it around herself, she walked towards the dresser and reached into the top drawer and pulled out a miniscule suitcase, about the size of a matchbox.  
  
She pressed a small indentation on the handle and immediately the small suitcase grew to the size of a large trunk. She popped open the top and pulled out some underclothes. She laid them on the bed, then pushed the indentation again and it shrunk back down. She placed it back in the dresser and pulled out another small suitcase. She laid this on the bed and pressed the indentation again and an even larger trunk was soon before her.   
  
  
  
Popping the lid, she shook her head at the ingenuity of her brother, Anakin, for creating these for her. She pulled out a light violet silvery gown. She also pulled the dark purple robe and ladies slippers that went with it. She shrunk the suitcase and put it away. Quickly, she got into her underclothes and then lifted the gown. She slid it over her petite frame and it fell to her feet, lightly touching the ground. A small train behind her. It was an emperess style gown made of a fabric native to Chewbacca's homeworld. As a matter of fact, it had been a birthday gift from her godfather, Chewwie.   
  
  
  
The fabric was like nothing on this planet. It glimmered like a metalic, felt like velvet and was as lightweight as silk. It breathed like cotton. She slipped her feet into her shoes and looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She really did hate the "casual" clothes she was forced to wear. She was a jedi and usually could get away with pants and tunics, but if she was on a mission such as this, she was required by her rank as Jedi Master and Princess, to wear this outfit.  
  
  
  
Sighing, she started to brush her hair and pulled it up in the two bun fashion of her mother. Putting on her robe and attaching her lightsaber to the special holder on the inside of it, she walked from the room. Even though she was more comfortable in her work clothes, this outfit was one of her favorites and she suddenly grinned at what Hagrid might say of it.  
  
  
  
She was just coming down the stairs, not really paying attention to the looks that various students were giving her. Just an hour ago she had been fighting fiercely on their Quidditch field and now she looked like nobility.   
  
  
  
Hagrid walked in the front doors and looked up right as she noticed him. A smile of delight crossed her face as she hurried down the stairs to great him. He, on the other hand, stared dumbfounded at the beautiful woman coming to him. He had thought her beautiful before this, but seeing her in the gown really shook him to the core. A part of him cried to his heart, "Hagrid, this woman can not be for you, back off, back off." His heart paid no attention.  
  
  
  
Jenna approached him and slipped her arm through his, and he felt as if he were escorting a princess. "Hagrid, who was to be practicing on the field this morning?" Hagrid stared at her for a moment before answering "Uhhh, the Gryfindorr team."   
  
"Ok, well, I think I interuppted their playing time, so I should apologize. Which ones are they?" Hagrid smiled to her "Harry is on the team, he will tell you who the others are. They will probably be sitting near him at the table. Just say it to the whole table, no problem." She nodded and heads turned and voices stopped as they entered the room.  
  
She headed directly for Harry's table and stopped there. "I didn't realize that your team had practice this morning. I am sorry I disrupted it." After the students assured her that it was no harm done, she moved towards the table where Hagrid held her chair out for her. She gave him a big smile. Using the force a bit, she slid his chair out for him and when he sat in it, slid it back in.   
  
The students watching them all laughed loudly at his red face at her doing this for him. Hagrid leaned over to her. "Tomorrow is a Quidditch game, are you going to attend?"  
  
  
  
The food appeared and she looked towards him "What is Quidditch anyways?" As they ate, Hagrid explained Quidditch to her and at the end of the meal she looked thrilled "Of course. I can't wait to go." He nodded to her and they stood together and walked from the great room after the meal was done, talking all the while.   
  
The went different ways, she went to her rooms and contacted R2 who told her that he got communications up, but only outgoing. She told him to send out a message on the family's current channel, they changed it every 6 months. R2 immediately sent out a message with their coordinates and went about getting the rest of communications up. She did some paperwork in her room and then left to wander the grounds. She approached the forest and walked in a ways.  
  
  
  
Suddenly she stopped and turned slowly. The big black dog was back. She frowned slightly and spoke "What are you?" The dog gave her a strange look and suddenly a man was standing before her. She took a step back, staring at him. He was watching her. "My name is Sirius. I am Harry's Godfather". She smiled at that and walked towards him, giving a bow "My name is Jenna Skywalker, I am to teach the students physical defense." Sirius nodded "Albus told me." Jenna nodded and they continued to walk, as if they were old friends. Sirius was amazed at how easy she was to talk to. The first time he had seen her, her beauty took his breathe away. Suddenly they came upon a strange craft in the forest and he stopped, staring at it. He looked to her, thinking he would see fear, but she just approached with no fear. A moving trash can came around from the other side and started towards her.  
  
  
  
"Jenna, be careful." He called out, he moved to help her, but stopped when she gave him a strange look. "Be careful of what, Sirius?" Sirius gestured helplessly to the "trashbin" and the craft and she smiled to him "They are mine. I told you I wasn't from England." He started to laugh and after she retrieved something from the droid they left the clearing. He listened in fascination as she told him about her life.   
  
  
  
As they reached the edge of the forest, he said good bye and then reverted back to dog form. He watched her walk towards the castle and heard Hagrid shout to her. She turned and took Hagrid's offered arm, walking with him. He saw the look on her face, it was the same that Lily gave James so many years ago. He smiled to himself and turned into the forest. 


	7. Drinks and Quidditch

By the time for the physical defense class rolled around, the entire school had heard of the presentation she unwittingly gave that morning. The entire school, teachers included, arrived at the Quidditch field. Most of them headed into the stands to watch the show on the ground below.   
  
  
  
Harry had decided that he would like to be one of those that learned the defense hands on, and he and Ron were on the ground. Malfoy decided that anything Harry did he could do better and he was on the ground also. The Weasley twins wanted to have fun and had worked out a plan to get her all day and were also going to try their hand. About 15 more students were on the ground.  
  
  
  
Hermione shook her head as she watched Hagrid and Jenna talking away from the students. It looked like Hagrid was argueing with her and she was talking back. Finally he shook his head and they walked towards the assembled students.   
  
  
  
Jenna and Hagrid stood before the students. She was wearing her training clothes again. Hagrid spoke to the crowd. "Ok, the first thing tonight is we are going to start off as singles attacking Jenna. Then pairs. So, here goes. Be easy on her."  
  
  
  
Jenna sighed "Don't worry about me Hagrid. I'll be fine, worry about them. Ok, who wants to start? I have only one rule, that is don't use magic on me. I will be showing you moves that anyone can use, even you who can not use the force. Ok, may the force be with you all, let's start the class."  
  
Jenna walked calmly out towards the center of the field and the students nervously followed her. She stood ready and closed her eyes and called out "Ok, first person. Let's go." She opened them and was not surprised to see Harry walking towards her. She smiled "Alright Harry. Come on."  
  
Harry immediately jumped as if to jump on her, but she side stepped him easily and he stumbled to her left. She spun easily and dodged his fists as he punched at her. The whole while she was talking easily "See, he is not focusing on what he is doing. That jump was visible for a full 10 seconds, too sloppy. Take better aim with your punches Harry." Finally Harry stopped, panting. Jenna stopped before him and smiled. "Very good. Ok, someone else."   
  
Person after person attacked her. All missed with each punch and kick. The whole while her voice echoed through the stadium, magically magnified, to let them all know what she was saying. Finally the pairs started. George and Fred were first to volunteer and came at her like a couple of wrestlers in a tag team match for the muggle WWF. She shook her head at their antics and announced she would now defend herself and not just dodge. Despite their best efforts, the twins were on their backs, moaning in 30 seconds. They had tried to body slam her from both ends and they had ran into each other. She was leaning over them and congratulating them on their creativity.   
  
On and on the sparring went. Finally she said she would try a triple pair. Malfoy grabbed his shot and grabbed Doyle and Crabb. Malfoy's father had told him what she had done to him and Malfoy was hoping for a return blow. Crabb and Doyle approached her like two street thugs and she quickly outdodged them and as she was knocking the wind out of them, Malfoy produced his wand from his pocket and took aim. Before he could utter a word though, Jenna turned to him and frowned as her hand went up and he rose 3 feet off the ground and flew backwards. Jenna turned to Crabb and Doyle and right as they were about to punch her from both ends, she ducked and they punched themselves. All this happened in about 5 seconds. She then walked over to Malfoy and stood over him. "I am told that as an instructor I can take points away from your house for disobeying rules. Young man, I gave you one rule and you and your friends broke it. 5 points from each of you. Don't try that again." With that she waved her hand over his wand and it rose from where it had fallen, 5 feet away, and she floated it over to Professor Dumbledore who grabbed it. She turned and spoke to the others. "Ok, class dismissed."  
  
  
  
With those words and a final dark glance to Draco, she turned and walked towards the castle. She made her way to her room and showered and put the gown on from earlier again. She sighed as she walked to the window, toweling her damp hair. She looked up to the sky, the stars flickering in the coming twilight. "Come on guys, where are you? First time i need rescueing and you are no where to be seen." With a sigh she set the towel aside and was starting to run a brush through her tresses when there was a knock at the door.  
  
  
  
Opening the door, brush in hand, she found Hagrid outside of it. "Hello Hagrid." He smiled at her. "Allow me to apologize. I am sorry I doubted your skill." She smiled to him and laid grabbed his arm, leading him into her room, closing the door. She turned back to the mirror and proceeded to pull her hair back in an elaborate style that took her all of 2 minutes. He watched her silently, wondering how she did it. Suddenly he wanted to take her out.   
  
"Jenna, would you like to go out for a drink after supper? There is a magical village not far from here called Hogsmeade." Jenna turned towards him with a big grin. "Oh, Hagrid. How wonderful. Of course, I would like to go out with you tonight." Hagrid blushed to his roots and she took his arm as they left her rooms. The supper went by in a blur for them and they left right after, heading towards Hogsmeade.   
  
He took her to the three broomsticks. They ordered butterbeer and sipped it and talked in the candlelight on their tables. Many of the men in the tavern wondered what a beautiful woman like that was doing with the Hogwarts groundskeeper. It was late when they left.   
  
  
  
A dark cloaked wizard in the back had quietly watched them and used the video item that the newcomer had brought to his master. He didn't trust the slimy person, but his Lord did, so he did his bidding. He wondered what this slip of a girl was so worrisome about, but he took his pictures and left after they did, returning to Lord Voldemort and the one called Lord Garthuk, Sith Lord.  
  
Jenna and Hagrid walked back towards Hogwarts. Her arm was linked in his and he had a hand resting on hers. They talked of her first class and the coming game. They decided they would attend together. He walked her to the front door of Hogwarts and she tilted her head to look up at him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she wrapped one around him too. Their voices were low, talking softly.  
  
  
  
"Jenna. I am glad that I got to know you. How is the communication coming?"   
  
  
  
Jenna smiled up to him. "I am glad that I got to know you too. The communications is up, but only outgoing. I have sent a message to my brothers with my location. They should be here soon, if they are still in range." She frowned a bit to him and he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her to him, hugging her to him.  
  
She rested her head on his chest. His heartbeat came to her and she hugged him close to her as well. He dipped his head and smelled the sweet scent of her hair. She tilted her head up and their eyes met. "Hagrid, please don't forget me if I have to leave...." Hagrid's face grew sad at her words, but his eyes watched hers.  
  
  
  
For a moment the time slows for them as they gaze at each other. As if something was guiding him, Hagrid bent his head and his head swam when their lips met for the first time. The taste of her kiss was sweet and spicy. The taste of butterbeer lingered, but it was the intoxicating taste of her that got to him. His lips gently explored hers and Jenna was in heaven. She didn't know that she could feel this way from just a kiss.   
  
  
  
Her arms moved from his waist to his neck, pressing her body closer to him. Their kiss was long and tender. His mouth exploring hers and she returning the kiss. The soft tenderness in their kiss was no where near what their bodies were doing.   
  
When their lips broke apart, they stared breathlessly into each others eyes. He stared at her, wondering how a woman such as she could love him. She stared at him wondering how she was going to give him up. She was a Jedi, she was not allowed this. With great reluctance she backed away from him. "Good night, Hagrid." With a soft, brief kiss on his lips, she opened the door and slipped into the castle.  
  
  
  
On trembling legs she walked up the stairs and into her room. She closed and locked the door and then let her tears of despair fall. She should never have kissed him, she was hopelessly lost.  
  
  
  
Hagrid stood still where she had left him, his head was still swimming at the intense emotions that her kiss had given him. He turned and slowly made his way to his cabin, he spent a long time laying in his bed, his mind on her. He dreamt of her all night. In the morning he woke and dressed his best, taking great care with his appearance.  
  
  
  
She woke and felt fuzzy around the edges. She had slept fitfully. Her dreams going from sweet dreams of her and Hagrid in love to darkly cloaked figures with lightsabers killing him. She took a shower and felt alot better. Dressing in a light pink gown similar to the one of yesterday and a darker pink cloak and slippers she braided her hair, the braid starting out split in two, and meeting in the back. The finished braid was wound around her head and pinned there.   
  
She had just got done fixing her hair when a knock sounded on the door. She opened it and smiled shyly up to Hagrid. "You look very handsome this morning, Hagrid dear." He blushed at the term of endearment and held out his arm, which she accepted. "You look beautiful as always, darling Jenna." She blushed prettily and he smiled tenderly to her.   
  
They ate, talking to each other and the students watched them in fascination. As they made their way to the stands he told her that Gryffindor was playing Slytherin. She was really looking forward to this game.  
  
  
  
Soon the action started. The players zoomed around the field, ducking the bludgers and catching the Quaffle. Harry and Draco zipped here and there, watching for the golden snitch. She laughed in delight at the antics of the Weasley twins as they beat the bludgers back from their team mates.   
  
The score was tied 30 to 30 when suddenly Harry and Draco zipped out, having seen the snitch. She leaned forward in her seat, her hand reaching out to clasp Hagrid's. Harry and Draco were neck to neck, Draco constantly putting his broom in Harry's way, trying to knock Harry off. Jenna frowned at this, that young man needed to learn a lesson one day. She watched intently as Draco made a desperate move and Harry moved his broom up at the last moment, causing Draco to lose control of his own broom. The few seconds it took for Draco to get his broom under control was all it took for Harry to get the advantage and catch the fluttering golden ball. The stands errupted into cheers and Jenna hugged Hagrid and kissed his cheek.   
  
Hagrid sort of forgot to watch the flight for the snitch, his eyes had been focused on their clasped hands.  
  
  
  
As Slytherin dropped down and headed towards their locker room, Gryfindorr started to make winning laps around the field. Suddenly the stands went quiet, all eyes upward as a low rumble was heard. The students stood up, looking all around for the sound of the rumbling. With a shocked cry at it's arrival, a large rounded ship with a short circular pod on one side flew over head.   
  
  
  
Jenna's face lit up and she waved to the ship. Hagrid looked to her and she noticed all the teachers staring at her. "That's the Millenium Falcon, my father's ship." She looked very happy to see the Falcon. That is until she looked at Hagrid. Her face fell and they gazed solemnly at each other. She took his hand and watched as the falcon landed near the lake. "Come on Hagrid, come meet my family."   
  
With a nervous look, Hagrid followed her down the stands and they made their way with the students towards the Falcon. The students didn't know that Jenna was not from their world and were very shocked by this. Their shock intensified as Jenna pushed through the crowd as the walkway lowered and her parents, uncle and brothers came down. She let go of Hagrid's hand and took off running, her brother's meeting her and spinning her around.   
  
"Dang Jenna, We always have to rescue you." Anakin said with a grin. Jaceam just gave his twin a stern look and laughed at her as their father and mother hugged her. She smiled to her uncle and gave him a hug. Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore were approaching when they turned around.   
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. You must be Jenna's family." Albus said. "I am Professor Dumbledore. This is the groundskeeper, Hagrid." Jenna turned to Hagrid and pulled him to her. "Hagrid, meet my parents, Leia and Han. My brothers, Jaceam and Anakin. This is my Uncle Luke." Hagrid nodded to them and her family was silent as they stared at the arm she had looped through Hagrid's. The only one who looked pleased was Leia.   
  
  
  
A loud gasp of fear rose from the students and a loud gutteral noice was heard from the Falcon. The family didn't seem surprised. Albus and Hagrid took a step back and Jenna ran towards her godfather. Chewbacca lifted her up and spun her around, talking to her in his languages yips and yowls. She laughed at him and as they approached, Hagrid heard her tell the big creature. "I am fine. No, I was not harmed."   
  
The students parted as the group made their way towards Hogwarts, having been invited in by Albus to talk over the common threat. The family noticed again that Jenna and Hagrid were walking together, this time their hands clasped. Leia still looked happy and Han looked like he wanted to interrogate Hagrid with Chewbacca as the enforcer. Luke, Jaceam and Anakin watched her thoughtfully, a slightly sad expression in their eyes. 


	8. Jedi Masters

After explaining the situation to the newcomers, there was little discussion in whether or not the Jedi's would help. If a sith lord was assisting Voldemort, the Dumbledore and the others would need their assistance.   
  
  
  
After the meeting with Dumbledore, Hagrid went back to his cottage and Jenna was followed to her rooms by her family. Leia smiled at the homey room and her brothers made themselves comfortable on her bed, flopping all over it.   
  
  
  
Anakin grinned to his sister "So, Jenna, who is Hagrid hmmmm?" Han frowned and Anakin and Jaceam both laughed when Jenna blushed bright red. "He's a friend". "A friend huh? How good of a friend?" Jaceam asked. Jenna gave her twin a dirty look and sat in one of the wing backed chairs in front of the fireplace. Her mother took the other one.  
  
  
  
"You know boys, why don't you go down to Jenna's Y-wing and see what parts she needs to fix the drive. Jenna and I have some catching up to do." Leia said to the men in the room.  
  
  
  
With a bit of grumbling, all the men filed out, Han giving his wife a pointed look as she shoed them out the door. She came back and sat next to her daughter. She studied her daughter for a long time. "So, tell me about Hagrid."  
  
  
  
Jenna sighed and closed her eyes, a smile forming on her lips. "Oh mom, he has got to be one of the gentlest men I have ever met. He is sweet and caring and kind hearted. He is fun and so good with the students." Jenna smiled, but her smile soon faded, "It sucks too, cause you know I can't be with him and be a Jedi." She looked at her mom and sighed "I love him, I know we just met, but I know already." Leia nodded at this. She had been attracted to Han from the beginning, but was put off by his brash attitude. She had been too stuck up at that time to think a princess should be with a rogue like Han. She was wrong. She looked at her daughter, so obviously torn between doing her duty, something she was sworn to do, and being with the man she loved.  
  
"I am not a Jedi, Jenna. I don't feel that I can council you on giving up the Jedi ways and being with Hagrid or not. I do know that love is one of the most precious gifts out there, I feel it is even more precious then the force. I am intune with the force also, I just was never trained. If you do stop being a Jedi, you will never lose the Force. I think maybe you should talk with Luke about this..." Leia was silent and leaned over to hug her daughter as Jenna started to cry. "I want them both. I am Jedi, it's who I am. I love Hagrid though, I can't help it." Leia nodded against Jenna's hair "I know honey."  
  
  
  
Mother and daughter talked for awhile yet, more tears were shared and then Leia tucked her daughter into bed, as she knew crying always made Jenna sleepy and she left the castle.  
  
  
  
Walking towards the millenium falcon, she noticed Hagrid watering some orange fruit on the ground. She quickly changed her course and headed towards him. He noticed her coming and wondered if she was going to tell him that he should stay away from her daughter. Most women felt that way, him being half giant. Instead she just asked about the pumpkins, as she didn't know what they were and soon he found himself talking to Jenna's mom just as comfortably as he talked to Jenna.  
  
As Leia talked to Hagrid and learned about him, she saw what her daughter was talking about. An hour later, when the men came back from the woods, she excused herself and joined her family, her mind thinking that Jenna had found a man worthy of her love.  
  
The next week proceeded calmly. Nightly protection classes were all started with the 4 jedi's doing practice fights with each other. Then they each took a hand full of students and lead them to a small corner of their own on the quidditch field.   
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry typically went with Jenna's group, but once they decided to see what her Uncle Luke was teaching and was very impressed by her teacher.   
  
  
  
Jaceam, Anakin and Luke would watch every night as Hagrid would come and he and Jenna would leave the field, talking low to each other. The three of them had spent some time with Hagrid and believed him to be a decent chap, if Jenna was to lose her heart, they were glad she had picked someone so loving. Many discussions and searching through old jedi rules were done without Jenna's knowledge.  
  
Friday night rolled around. The class had proceeded as normal. Finally it wound down and Hagrid and Jenna were walking off as usual. Harry stopped them, Ron and Hermione with him as always, to ask Hagrid a question about the Care for Magical Beasts class. Hagrid patiently answered his question and then asked if they wanted to borrow one of his books on the subject. The group of 5 made their way towards Hagrid's hut, the other three Jedi were conversing within view of the hut.   
  
As the group reached the hut a black robed figure darted out and grabbed Harry from behind. With a shout to everyone, Ron and Hermione were shoved aside by the person. Jenna and Hagrid had just grabbed onto Harry's cloak when suddenly it felt like a hook was grabbing their belly button and Jenna had to close her eyes cause of the dizzy feeling she was getting.  
  
  
  
She landed on the ground and immediately jumped to her feet, her eyes scanning. The cloaked figure held his wand out to her and Hagrid, holding Harry close. The wind blew the hood off, and Lucius Malfoy was seen snearing at them. Jenna sighed, wondering if this man was really that foolish. Before she could react though, a dark voice came out of the blackness behind her.   
  
"Hello Again, Master Jenna." Jenna slowly turned and stared at the face of her childhood friend, Garthuk. "Hello Garthuk. I should have figured it was you." Garthuk smiled at her, his smile sending chills up her spine. There was no warmth or friendship in that smile like their use to be. He had truely gone over to the dark side.  
  
"I should have figured you would be the one to follow me, Jenna. You were always such a good two shoes. You and those brothers of yours. Well, I don't see those brothers now, or your Uncle Luke. All I see is some annoying little boy and some oaf of a man." He looks at Hagrid "You are a man right? I mean, you look barely human." A small gutteral sound issued from Jenna's throat and Garthuk turned and smiled at her "Ahhh, don't like me insulting him? Does he have meaning in your life?" With the wave of a hand, Hagrid went flying 10 feet into a tree, knocking it down. Jenna watched from the corner of her eye and was distressed when he didn't rise.   
  
"What do you want Garthuk? Why are you here?" Garthuk smiled "I came because of Voldemort." Jenna frowned at him. "Fine. Well, what are you going to do about me?" Garthuk smiled at her and his lightsaber came on. "I could always beat you at a duel."  
  
Lucius still stood holding Harry, who was fighting in his arms. Jenna sensed that Harry was still behind her, and tried not to think of that right now. She would still need to get Harry away from Lucius. Garthuk started to circle Jenna and she produced her own lightsaber and began to match his moves. Unbeknownst to him, all those times they had dueled at school had left her wanting to beat him and she had improved greatly at her dueling. She watched him, knowing his tricks, but him not knowing hers. Suddenly he attacked, hard and mercilessly. At this point Hagrid woke up and watched in horror as the man attacked the woman he loved.  
  
Jenna jumped back about 10 feet and met his first blow, knocking him temporarily away from her. Not giving her any breathing time, Garthuk attacked again, and again. His lightsaber swung at her, Jenna countering each move. He was stronger then she was, but she was quicker. She countered his moves, some of them forcing her to take a step back with each blow.   
  
  
  
Garthuk couldn't believe she was still standing 5 minutes later. She had always fallen so easily before. He scowled at her "You have been practicing." His voice was accusatory. "Yeah, I have you to thank for that" she said lightly and parried another blow. She suddenly took an offensive move and slashed at him. Turning the tide, he realized she was quicker then he was and it was all he could do to block her moves. With a fient, she saw her chance and took it. Bringing her lightsaber up and high, he moved to block and she swung it sharp and low, slicing him in two, right above the belly. A second move sent his head rolling off into the bush behind him.  
  
  
  
Hagrid was silent through the whole thing and now stared at the deadly accuracy that she had dispatched him. She was now turning on Lucius and her voice was soft and deadly. "Let him go." Lucius let Harry go who moved immediately to her side. Over head, the Millenium Falcon came into view, locked onto her tracking device she wore.   
  
  
  
"Hagrid, come on." she called and Hagrid rose from the ground, ignoring his throbbing head and moved to her side, putting an arm around Harry. She spoke low to Lucius one more time "Leave now." Lucius turned to leave and suddenly a sharp voice called out from bushes behind them "I don't think you are going anywhere." Jenna, Hagrid and Harry turned and watched as Peter Pettigrew came out of the forest and walked towards them, holding his wand. Hagrid stepped in front of Jenna and Harry. "I think you should leave, you see that ship? They have people that can kill you there." Peter just smirked at him and raised his wand "I think you better move aside, giant. I am going to take Harry and neither you or the woman can stop me." Hagrid muttered "Over my dead body" and Peter's eyes narrowed and he grinned "As you wish." With a shout, he fired a curse at Hagrid. Jenna had seen it coming had already started to use the force to send Hagrid and Harry flying out of the way. Not having enough time though, the curse struck her dead in the chest and sent her small body flying backwards 30 feet, over the heads of her family and at the feet of her godfather. Dumbledore had been approaching with her family and in an instant had imobilized Peter, taking his wand and binding him.  
  
  
  
Harry and Hagrid had struggled to their feet and ran towards Chewbacca and the others. Chewbacca's mournful yowls echo'd through the clearing. Jenna lay still in his arms. A large burn mark dead center in her tunic where the curse had struck her..... a death curse.  
  
  
  
Hagrid fell to his knees, his heart breaking as he gathered his love from her godfather and leaned over her face, tears falling down his cheeks onto her. The gathering family heard his words...  
  
  
  
"Oh, Jenna. I love you. I wish you wouldn't have done that. I can't stand that you sacrificed yourself for me. I could never be worthy of the love you have shown me." his words faded into harsh sobbing, her body held close to him. 


	9. Recovery

With the family and Harry standing there, Hagrid continued to cradle Jenna's limp body. His tears still were flowing when he suddenly pulled back to stare at her. He licked a hand and held it in front of her nose and mouth and suddenly said in wonder "She is still alive..." Harry shouted "what" and the entire family cheered.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore had come up at that point, Peter behind him, bound and unconscience. "We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey then. If anyone can help her, Poppy can." The family nodded and as one group, they all moved towards the Falcon. As Leia and Hagrid sat in a seating area, a bronze colored droid came in and let out a distressed cry at the sight of Jenna "Oh Princess Jenna, what have they done to you?" Leia spoke to the droid "3PO calm down, she will be fine. Go and see if Anakin needs help." 3PO nodded and went off muttering about how he knew coming here was a bad idea.  
  
Hagrid looked at the beautiful woman in his arms and his mind raced. The droid had called her princess. He looked to her mother and then to her brother as he entered the room. "Anakin is helping Dumbledore contain the prisoner. Anakin is going to stay here until we know what to do with him. How is she?" Jaceam sat on the other side of Hagrid and looked at his sister. He felt her pain, as she was his twin, but he hid his own discomfort well.  
  
  
  
Within minutes the Falcon landed outside Hogwarts and as they all went down the plank and towards the castle, they were met by Ron and Hermione, who raced to Harry. "Oh Harry, thank goodness you are ok. I was so afraid...." her voice broke off as the saw Jenna, being carried by Hagrid. "Oh, no. Professor Skywalker."   
  
The three students walked a bit slower as Jenna was raced to Madam Pomfrey. Harry told them all that had happened and they were all anxious when they arrived to see Poppy finishing up her exam. She left Jenna's side and returned with a large bottle, she opened it and poured some blue smokey liquid down Jenna's throat. Setting it aside she picked up Jenna's wrist and started taking her pulse again. She began to nod. "Good, her vitals are coming back up. She is stable and all we have to do is wait for her to wake up."  
  
  
  
Dumbledore looked to Luke and Jaceam who were talking quietly and then towards Jenna. "I wonder how she survived it at all. Only one other person has, and it was deflected off of him, but she absorbed hers." Luke looked up with a nod "The force took most of it when it hit her. The curse was very powerful though, that it knocked her out, almost killed her before the Force took over and absorbed the rest. The Force was weakened in her and still is, but it is growing in strength again. I think we should just wait. It might be awhile though."  
  
  
  
They all nodded and Luke went to his sister and gave her a hug, knowing that she was very distraught over this happening to her daughter. "Never underestimate the power of the Force, Leia."  
  
Three days had passed since Madam Pomfrey had gotten Jenna's vital signs stable. Rarely had Hagrid left her side. Leia and Jaceam also kept a close watch on her. Hagrid had been afraid her family would be angry with him. She had risked her life to save him, but amazingly they all understood and Leia told him constantly that she felt his continued presence was good for Jenna. She did encourage him to sleep and eat though, which he did reluctantly.  
  
  
  
Hagrid sat alone at her bedside on the evening of the third day. Harry, Ron and Hermione had just left from a short visit. His mind raced over what the droid had said, the comment still upsetting him. He did not wish to question Leia on it. She was stressed enough, but he knew in his heart that the title that he had heard was accurate.   
  
  
  
His eyes closed. He had been a fool to think that a woman like her could love someone like him. Even before he found out she was a princess, he had laid awake at night wondering why she chose him. Men like him did not get women like her, it just was the way it was. His eyes traveled over the woman he loved, the pain he felt echoed there. He needed to get away. After she woke, he would ask Professor Dumbledore for some time off.   
  
  
  
He heard a soft moan through his shroud of misery and looked up as Jenna let out another moan, her head moving towards him, her eyes fluttering. He reached for his hand and wondered how his heart could rejoice and break at the same time.   
  
Jenna stare up at the man she loves and relief shoots through her, along with pain that comes with each breathe. She had saved him. Her mouth forms a soft smile and he leans close, his eyes tortured and pained, but filled with love. "I am glad you are ok" she barely manages to whisper. He gives her a soft smile, tears starting to fall. "I glad you are alive. Don't ever try to save me again. I couldn't stand it if you died for me. I am not worth that."  
  
  
  
Jenna shook her head against the pillow, wincing softly from the pain that shot through her. "You are worth everything to me, Hagrid." Hagrid shakes his head sadly "something not meant to be." He stands and moves as her mother enters the room and rushes to the bedside. Hagrid pats Leia on the shoulder and leaves, on his way to Dumbledore's office.   
  
Leia smiles to her daughter and looks at Hagrid's retreating back. Looking back at her daughter she smiles as she sees Jenna is observing Hagrid leave. "He is a wonderful man, darling. He has been here this whole time. Would not leave your side for anything. He truely loves you." Jenna sighs and closes her eyes for a moment.   
  
Opening them, she looks at her mother "But he and I can't be. I am a Jedi. I took an oath." Leia smiles "Sometimes oaths can be broken. Your uncle thinks it would be wise for someone to remain on this planet and watch for the presence of the Sith. If they have come once, they will likely come again. He thinks you would be perfect for the position." Jenna smiles softly at her mother and then closes her eyes, exhausted. "I will accept the position."  
  
  
  
Leia smiles and watches her daughter fall asleep, thinking Hagrid will be so pleased at these turn of events. If she had looked out the window, she would have seen him hurrying towards his cabin and minutes later watch him leave with a small suitcase, heading towards Hogsmeade, the wizarding town. 


	10. Awakening

Jenna slept most of the next three days after Hagrid left. She did not miss his presence, having not been awake more then 30 minutes the whole time, but Leia was very upset that he was not there and knew that Jenna would be hurting when she finally woke for longer and discovered him missing.  
  
  
  
On the morning of the fourth day, Jenna awoke to find Proffessor Dumbledore sitting at her bedside. His eyes twinkled as he smiled at her. "Ahhh, welcome back, young Jenna." Jenna gave a tired smile and her eyes moved quickly to look for Hagrid, disappointment setting in when she didn't see him. Dumbledore's voice caused her to look back at him.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh, looking for someone? I am afraid our groundskeeper has gone away for a bit."   
  
  
  
Jenna's face fell, and she closed her eyes for a moment. "Why would he leave?"   
  
Albus studied the miserable young woman before him and smiled "I do believe it has something to do with the title you never gave to us, Princess Jenna."   
  
  
  
Jenna sighed "I didn't think it was important. I am not a Princess on this world, or any world as a matter of fact. The world I would have been a princess on was destroyed, but the title has held and it passed to me from my mother."   
  
Dumbledore nodded "I do believe that Hagrid feels he is not worthy of your love with your title."   
  
Jenna sighed, "My title means nothing to me, Albus, only Hagrid matters anymore." She looks at him "Will you send him an owl if I write him a letter?" Albus nodded and produced some paper and a quill with an ink bottle. She wrote the following...  
  
  
  
My dearest Hagrid,  
  
  
  
It pained me to wake up and you not be here at my side. I do understand though that it was a shock to you to learn my title. I am a princess of a world that doesn't exist. It's a title only, used for diplomatic situations. I took that curse for you Hagrid, while my Jedi training required it, my heart made it necessary that you survive, because I love you. Please come back to me, my love.  
  
  
  
Yours,  
  
Jenna  
  
  
  
Jenna gave the letter to Dumbledore, who immediately left and took it to the owlery and mailed it off to Hagrid. He felt for sure that his groundskeeper would be returning soon.  
  
Having been sitting alone in his room at the inn, Hagrid sat miserably thinking about Jenna. He sighed softly, upset with himself for falling for a woman that was beyond his reach. Just his luck in life. A soft hoot at the window made him stand and he took the letter from the school owl and sat on the bed to open it. Thinking it was the daily reports on Jenna's condition from Dumbledore, Hagrid didn't think anything of it till he opened the letter and saw her handwritting instead.   
  
  
  
He reread the message 4 times, unbelieving of what he was seeing. Didn't she realize that he wasn't worthy of her love? That she deserved someone with more social charms? He sighed to himself and stood up. It was time to go back to Hogwarts and talk to her. To face the hardest moment in his life, harder then giving up Norbert (the dragon from book one).   
  
  
  
He gathered his still packed suitcase and walked back to the castle. He dropped his case off at the cottage and was just approaching the castle when Jaceam came out the front doors and spotted him. He quickly changed his direction to meet Hagrid and Hagrid saw anger on his face.  
  
Jaceam was furious with this man, how could he leave Jenna like that when she needed him most. He was just like the other guys, playing with her. He finally thought that Hagrid had been the one. Jaceam approached and immediately lit into Hagrid.  
  
"How could you leave her like that? Didn't you care that when she woke for good she would want to see you?" Not giving Hagrid time to reply he kept on. "You just should go back to your cottage and leave her alone. You have caused enough damage to her." Hagrid's face had grown pale and he took a step back from this angry man when another voice was heard.  
  
Leia spoke from behind Hagrid. "Enough Jaceam. Hagrid left for another reason. He loves your sister. Back off." Jaceam sighed and turned to his mother. "Ok, whatever." He backed off and went to the Falcon. Leia came up and hooked an arm through Hagrid's. "My daughter is going to be glad that you are back. She told me she wrote you. Did you get the letter?" Hagrid nods to Leia.   
  
"I did, but Jenna needs to realize that I am not the man for her. I am not prepared to act as her significant other at formal occassions. Jenna deserves a man who won't embarass her in public situations." Leia cut him off with a stern look.   
  
  
  
"That is enough Hagrid. What my daughter deserves is a man who loves her for herself and not her title. Man after man has tried to woo my daughter, all because she was a princess. You are the first man to look past the Jedi training and see the woman beneath, without knowing of her title. In my opinion you are the only man that even deserves a chance with my daughter. Now, unless you are going upstairs to declare your love for her, then you shouldn't go. She can't take much more pain and hurt right now."  
  
  
  
Hagrid stared at Leia, an older version of his Jenna. Finally he leaned down and kissed her cheek before turning and going in the direction of the infirmary. Leia smiled and turned to find her husband coming towards her. "Man, I knew when I married you that you could be decisive, but you are magnificent honey." Leia smiled to him. "Come on, you scruffy nerf herder, let's go talk to our oldest son about love." Han smiled and led his wife back to the Falcon. 


	11. Happily Ever After

Hagrid walked into the room and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her sitting up in bed. She was watching him, her faced tired but relieved. "Hello Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid smiles at her and his decision is made. "Hello Jenna, I'm going with you."  
  
  
  
Jenna gets a confused look. "Going where?" Hagrid points out at the sky 'Up there, in space." Jenna starts to laugh and beckons him to her.  
  
  
  
"Well, that is really very sweet, and you will probably go there sometime, but it's very impossible." Hagrid's face falls and he stare's at the bed. "I understand."  
  
Jenna grasps one of his hands. "I don't think so. You can't go with me cause I'm not going anywhere." Hagrid looks up to her. "You're not?" Jenna shakes her head. "No darling, I'm not. I'm staying right here. I am needed here to monitor the threat of the sith on your planet."  
  
Hagrid smiles widely at her. "Then we can marry." Jenna's eyes fill with tears. "A jedi can not marry, Hagrid. I should have told you sooner, but I didn't have the guts. However..." Hagrid cut her off "You will not give up your Jedi ways for me Jenna."   
  
Jenna smiled at him "However, there is an old rule that says if the Jedi ranks are low, then in the case of true love, it is allowed for a Jedi to wed and hope to produce a Jedi capable child." Hagrid beams at her and leans close to her. "In that case, Jenna, will you marry me?"  
  
Jenna smiles to Hagrid and pulls him to her, a soft 'yes' coming from her right before their lips meet.  
  
Three years later....  
  
  
  
Pacing the floor of the Falcon, Leia wrings her hands as Han sits back watching her. "She will be ok love, you know that right?" Leia sighs and goes to sit next to him. "I know, but she is so tiny compaired to him." Suddenly a baby's cry echo's through the ship and Madam Pomfrey's delighted voice echo's out "It's a Girl."  
  
In the back room, where Jenna had just successful pushed out a large baby girl, Jenna is leaning back into Hagrid, sweat making her hair wet. Both parents are staring at their daughter in awe.   
  
Tears pouring down his face, Hagrid leans down over his wife's shoulder and kisses her cheek. She never ceased to amaze him. This whole pregnancy he had been terrified for her. Not really thinking of children when they were falling in love, it hadn't been till after she had gotten pregnant that they realized that their size difference might be an issue.   
  
  
  
Jenna looks up at her husband and they kiss softly. Hagrid's arms tighten around her and suddenly their daughter is being handed to her and madam Pomfrey is leaving the room, letting their first moments as a family be private. They stare down at their infant, who blinks up at them.   
  
  
  
Hagrid runs a finger down the cheek of his daughter and then speaks softly. "I never thought this day would come. Before you Jenna, I never thought I would be a father, or even a husband. I never thought I would ever have a woman to love me for who I am. It took a woman coming from the stars to make me complete. I love you. I am so glad that you are going to be with me for the rest of our time."  
  
Jenna is crying over her husband's words and looks up to him. "Hagrid, you are the first man to see past my title, my Jedi status, to the woman inside. I should be thanking you. I never thought I would be a wife or a mother, and you made it possible. I have always thought our wedding day was the happiest day of my life, but today rivals that. The day we became parents."   
  
They share a tender kiss and watch their daughter start to root for food. They smile at her, so in love with her already. Happy that their love will carry on in this child as well as the Jedi ways.   
  
  
  
The End! 


End file.
